High Seas
by Ginnmione
Summary: pls go away.
1. Default Chapter

HIGH SEAS 

A tale of meddling kid pirates written by the ever-talented Sarmatian warriors, Ginny and Hermione. ♥ 


	2. Chapter I

HIGH SEAS Part I

It was the May of 1700. Ron was at the wheel, steering left and right while Percy sat of a barrel playing a flute. Hermione was dancing around deck, as she always did, and Ginny was sitting just below deck with Lavender and Dean. Hannah had said her farewells just after she had finished cleaning her three canons and went up on deck. Soon, the clicking of four heels could be heard above Ginny, Lavender and Dean's heads. They laughed and continued on with their conversation.

Ginny was sitting on a half-barrel, a red around her waist. She wore a loose, cotton blouse that had been ripped in one place was aged with wear. She wore several gold bangles on her right wrist and her black hair blew in the breeze, just under the red kerchief over her head. When she was in Ortuga, she had picked up some dye and fashioned herself a new hairdo. Lavender's clothing was nearly the same, but her skirt was a different-patterened blue with laces of white. She had stolen them from some governor's daughter named Elizabeth Swann.

Above deck, Hannah wore a brown vest and brown skirt with long-sleeved cotton blouse. Her boots had been kicked to the far corner of her cabin and her auburn curls were blowing with every tilt of the ship. Hermione's hair was frizzy and curling and bound like Ginny's with a red kerchief. She wore scuffed black boots and brown skirt. Her black jacket was around somewhere.

Dusk was falling. Ron overheard the girls dancing and quietly handed the wheel off to Percy. He leaned against the mast and watched the girls, playing his own tune on the flute.

"I'm so glad you could join us!" Hermione cried, raising her arms abover her head and trying to get a feel for the new song.

"And where did you hear that song, Captain?" Hannah asked, whirling a circle around him. "I've never heard it before!"

Ron shrugged and continued playing. Ginny rolled her eyes and lead the girls to the beat. They soon got the hang of it.

Ron smiled as he played. The girls were beautiful. The setting sun cast their shadows on deck, and the three were moving so fast that the shadow appeared to be one graceful dancer. Ginny's kerchief was loosening and she tossed it off carelessly. Ron noticed with pleasure that the sun's rays gave a halo-like effect to the hair of his girls, and he thought to himself how lucky he was to have such pretty girls in his crew. Soon his song was finished, and he pocketed Ginny's kerchief before returning to the wheel.

"Hey!" Parvati yelled, suddenly coming up from below deck. She wiped her hands off on her apron and stood in front of the girls with her hands on her hips. "How come they get to dance all the time and I'm stuck down there cooking up shit night and day?"

Percy took the flute away from his mouth. "Maybe if you made us something better than that pigshit, you could catch a break!"

Parvati stuck her tongue out and returned back to the galley. Percy continued playing.

"OY!" Hermione cried, bending down over the latch to the galley. "Pads, when is dinner?"

"Now!" Padma cried, stepping up on deck and ringing a cowbell. Hermione's eyes got wide at the noise so close to her ears, but she didn't make a fuss and went with Ginny and Hannah to take their places at the front of the table.

Soon enough the rest of the crew had joined them and was tucking in to something that smelled vaguely worse than pigshit.

Seamus banged his fork on his cup. Cheeks tinged slightly, he spoke up to his fellow crew members.

"It seems that we are being followed by an unknown ship. Haven't been able to tell exactly who it is but they don't seem friendly."

Ron frowned. "Why wasn't I told of this earlier? You bring this up now at dinner, in front of the whole crew?"

Percy, his mouth half full, pointed his fork at Ron. "And you, who say that we have no secrets here, ask such a question!"

Ron put his head in his hand and faced away from Percy, trying to ignore this point. Seamus grinned at Percy, who nodded, before looking back again at his Captain. "I'm sorry, sir, but I right fell asleep. I could hardly get much sleep last night what with all the pacing someone was doing up on deck. It was only an hour, two at the m ost. But when I woke up just now, I could still see the ship sir, and I thought you should know."

The cabin was soon abuzz with talking.

Hermione's shoulders snapped to attention as Ron stood up. Percy lazily stood up with him. Ginny and Lavender were whispering anxiously together, casting sidelong glances at Hermione and at Ron.

"This new ship will be on us before daybreak. Everyone needs to get to their posts immediately. Where is Blaise? Where is Dean? Percy would you find them for me?"

"Aye aye sir!" Percy grinned, saluted, and sauntered out. Hermione's eyes followed him until door swung shut.

"Ginny! Lavender! Dean! Hannah! To your posts! Neville, where is Neville?"

"Did someone say my name?" Neville, a little sweaty, peeked out of the kitchen. Ron ordered him to his post and he left, running as fast as he could.

"I need Cho and Luna to go up with Neville now! And no funny stuff up there, this is serious!"

Cho and Luna dashed from the table. Luna accidentally knocked over her glasses and did not bother to pick them up.

Soon everyone but Hermione and Ron were left, and they set out to find Percy.

Lavender Dean ,and Ginny had left immediatly the sides of the ship. Passing along the large balls to one another and placing them inside the canons, the three finished with one side of the ship while listening Dean telling a story of his younger years. As they made their way to the other side of the large ship, Lavender and Ginny's laughter could be heard above deck. 


	3. Chapter II

HIGH SEAS Part II

Up on deck the rest of the crew were busy at their posts. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the hull together, nervously going over maps. Percy had just been helping Blaise tighten the ropes and came over and sat on the opposite side of Hermione. She smiled helpfully at him and he gave her a smile back, but Ron cleared his throat. Hermione quickly averted her eyes from Percy's and picked at her fingernail. 


	4. Chapter III

HIGH SEAS Part III

Actually, it had been Padma who had first seen the approaching ship. She had been cleaning the dishes up from dinner. Looking up, she had seen a dot in the distance. Dropping the plate in her hurry, she dashed off to find Seamus.

She found him slumped over at his post in a deep sleep. She grabbed both his elbows at the same time. "Seamus! Seamus! The ship!"

"Not now, Pads," he grumbled, rolling over.

"SEAMUS!" Padma cried, shaking him.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Seamus moaned. Padma grimaced.

Dinner would be on the table shortly. If Seamus failed to show up for that, Padma decided that she herself would make the announcements.

Of course, Seamus had been aware of himself enough to remember Padma's warning. He had made the announcement, and now Padma was pacing by herself up on deck, pulling her shawl tighter and tighter around her arms. She considered praying. "God will protect us pira-pirates. Oh, bloody hell. We're on our own here."

Suddenly Hermione was startled from her fingernail-picking by Ginny's scream.

"The ship is gaining on us!"

"But it's not even 2:00!" Percy exclaimed. All of the sudden the entire ship rocked back and forth and an explosion shook the floorboards. Hannah screamed.

"Fucking SHIT!" Hermione and Ron screamed together, their minds instantly void of the plans they had just made so painstakingly.

Percy's mouth went dry. Lavender was already out the door, and she ran over to the railing of the ship. They stared at the approaching vessel. It was only then that Ginny realized -- that hit had been a hit to the canons.

Where Dean was.

Parvati was helping Dean move the canons into their positions and load them when the first shot came. Earlier, Padma had sworn to protect her at all costs, and Dean had reassured her at least 17 times that the first ship would not be ready for at least another hour. Not to worry; Ginny and Lavender were sure to come soon.

Nobody was expecting it, nobody wanted it; it was the last thing anyone had thought.

After all, you can't see the enemy loading canons in the dark, can you?

It is an impossibility. The canon ball came blasting through the side of the pirate ship without warning. It hit Parvati from behind and the force knocked her down.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

Lavender came running in at that moment, took one look at the scene, burst into tears, and ran to get Luna the nurse for aid. 


	5. Chapter IV

HIGH SEAS Part IV

"What happened? Where were we hit? Hermione, I need a damage report now!" Ron yelled. Hermione ran off to investigate.

She returned later with tears in her eyes. "We got hit near the canons. Dean and Parvati are down there now. Ginny and Lavender will be there soon. I think the firing's ceased." Another canon ball soon made its way a foot from Hermione. Both their eyes widened and they made quick of their plans.

Dean quickly ran back to the canons as fast as he could. She would know what to do..hopefully. He heard quiet sobbing on the ground and looked down.

Lavender's blonde hair was plainly recognizable. Not knowing what to do he just stared feeling quite stupid.

Luckily Ginny had come in at that moment. Though at first Ginny seemed about to hug him, she stopped herself.

"Come on Lavender. It will be alright. You cannot cry now. Get up please." It was not a request. Lavender, Dean and Ginny loaded the canons in preparation for the many more bound to hit the S.S Superior.

Sucking her teeth, Hermione began climbing the rope ladder to the crow's nest. It was nearly morning. She climbed to the crow's nest faster and more determined, even as the canons rocked the ships.

Luna was getting claustrophobic in the little circle on top of the pole. She was clinging to the railing. Her spyglass was swinging wildly around. "Holy fuck it's them, holy fuck it's them, holy fuck it's them!" She screamed louder and louder.

Neville had taken charge of the crow's nest and was ordering Cho to angle her own Spyglass in different ways and tell him what she saw, because he had lost his glasses and could not see properly.

"Neville!" Hermione screamed as she neared the top. "Neville, who is it?"

"The British Navy is upon us!" Neville snarled in a very un-Neville-like voice. "We have to give it all we've got."

Hermione's eyes widened. Memories of past dealings with the Navy, one ship in particular -- The Interceptor -- were flooding through her mind. Battles, nasty remarks, and gunshots. She tightened her lip, yelled encouragement to Neville, and ran off to find the captain.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, spotting him finally at the steering wheel of the ship. "Ron, Parvati's dead, we can't keep fighting. We're going to be captured, and we're going to lose our food supplies."

Ron whirled around. "I have never ran away from a battle, Hermione. I don't plan to start now."

"This is a massacre!" Hermione shrieked, balling her hands into fists. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around. "We're being BOMBARDED by enemy fire! The Interceptor is out there, Captain, and you need to get us away as fast as we can! Is there no way we can outsail them? Is this not the famous S.S. Superior, able to outsail any ship the British Navy has to offer?"

"I told you, I have never run away from a battle. We are staying."

Hermione's mouth opened in horror. "You've got to be kidding."

Hannah came up behind her. "You've got to, Captain! Parvati is dead! If we keep fighting, Luna will not be able to properly sew her up in a sack. Our ship is being blown to pieces as we speak!"

"Parvati's dead?" Percy growled, coming up from behind.

"Parvati is dead?" Seamus asked softly, coming out of the planning cabins.

Luna, who Neville had ordered from the crow's nest several minutes ago so she would stop screaming, also came up from behind. "Parvati is dead," she confirmed.

Ron sighed. Parvati's passing was indeed untimely.

"Fine," he growled, balling his hands into fists. "These sons of bitches will eventually pay for what they have done to us. Tonight, we run, but the next day, we stand."

Ginny clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. Maybe her brother wasn't so dumb after all. 


	6. Chapter V

HIGH SEAS Part V

Neville woke up surprised to see the rest of his companions sprawled on the floor surrounding him. He rubbed his head as though it would help him remember the previous night.

After much wiping of drool on his face Neville remembered and sat up with a laugh.

The crew, awakened by Neville's barking laugh, sat up and rubbed their heads. Eventually they made their way up on deck and bumped around in a daze.

Luna, very pleased with herself and under a severe hangover, presented quite a sight in her raggedy nurse's uniform atop the crow's nest.

The wind was blowing her hair every which way and, try as she might, she couldn't get herself to turn her head right to make it blow like it did in the pretty drawings that Ron kept in his library.

Cho was picking at her nails. She had on an orange skirt and her curls were knotted and tangled. Between her ankles was a bottle of Carribean rum, which she was still drinking, because she, unlike Luna, was not hungover, because she, like Luna, could hold her liquor.

Ginny, Dean, Lavender and Hannah were running around down in the canons. Well, Ginny and Lavender were. Hannah was going around and painting the canons, because she was hungover as well and apparently did not care whether or not the most deadly British Navy ship was after them. Oh no. All that mattered was that the canonballs had the perfect pink-and-white flowers, and yellow-and-black bumble bees buzzing around with seagulls overhead and a red dawn on the horizon.

Ron was at the steering wheel, clutching yet another bottle of rum brought up from the pantry. He was swinging around and dancing in a most un-Ron-like fashion, kissing the girls (which happened to be Ginny and Hermione at the time) as they walked past, which gave everybody a laugh. He spun the steering wheel in random directions and, like Hannah, appeared to have forgotten that the deadliest ship in the British Navy was really very close on them.

Percy and Neville had fallen asleep again behind a barrel. Hermione was feeling very stressed out and kept taking shots of liquor which, after about her 5th one, had gotten her sprawled across the maps with inkstains on her face in a dead snooze. Ginny and Lavender were swinging around the lower deck with Dean, dancing like it was their last day on earth. Their eyes were bright, faces were red, and laughing up a storm while Hannah continued meticulously painting each blade of grass along the canon.

Seamus sighed.

Padma giggled from behind them, pushing them apart while leaning dangerously on their shoulders, "Anybody up for some good old fashioned rum?"

Padma laughed, took the jug, and took a long drink. Wiping her lips on her arm, she shoved the bottle at Seamus, and the two were soon engaged in a drinking contest.

Oh, yes. The ship was very doomed.

Many odd moments occured, such as the fiery and passionate kiss of Luna to Ron and Cho's rather fierce fight with Lavender, until a few minutes when a sudden banging into the ship rocked those on it from side to side.

Hermione, finally coming out of her dreamy state, called out to the crew as those from the Interceptor boarded the ship.

But it was too late. They began to take those still hungover by the rum. Not that they actually noticed. Luna was being literally being dragged by a boy with dirty blonde hair.

Fleur was the most cooperative of all of them, however: she was trying to hug and kiss him while trying to dance at the same time.

Being reduced to low acts as these and as first mate, Goyle looked quite embarrased dragging her along, so to hide it he yelled to his fellow companions, "Just drag the lot of them!" Then, under his breath, "I doubt they'll even notice."

Within the hour, the entire crew of the S.S Superior was bound and cuffed in the bilges of the Interceptor.

Cho, however, put up a very fierce fight. She gave an Asian war shriek, fired two pistols into the air, and killed Paige where she stood. Paige dropped off the rope ladder, hit the side of the ship with a crunch, and was never heard from again.

Laughing maniacally at this result, Cho continued firing her gun into the air.

Hermione clapped her hands over her ears, as did many of the rest of the crew, when they were brought out into the broad daylight to be addressed by the captain of the Interceptor.

"SHUHHH UHyP!" Slurred Luna as she wrestled against her captor Goyle.

Pansy came over, slapped her across the face, and adjusted her red coat before proudly taking her place alongside Theodore. Ron's face turned a bright shade of purple before he passed out into a limp pile of bones in his captor Harry's arms.

Hermione wrestled herself away from her own captor, Jasmine, and pouted at her feet as Jasmine kept a stiff hand on her shoulder.

Deciding against speaking to his prisoners at the present moment, Theodore had them locked up again. About 2 hours later, Ginny was one of the first to come to her senses. Her eyes flew open as she felt cold salt water against her cheek and her entire skirt was soaked.

"It appears there's a leak," she said unhappily to Draco, who was half-asleep nearby. He shrugged in reply, gave a silly smile, and placed his hat over his head for a snooze.

Ginny crawled over a sleepy Lavender to Ron, who had his head placed against a knothole in the wood, staring out sorrowfully. Ginny was just about to reach over and pull him around to look at her when the trapdoor to the prisoners was peeled carefully up. Ron grabbed his flask of rum, which he had still clutched around his fingers the entire time, and -- still drunk -- knocked it against the bars and demanded to be let free.

Hours dragged by and the crew was getting restless. Their only entertainment was the guard who talked in his sleep and sounded confused as ever. And now that the rum was fully flushed out of their bodies the crew was feeling the affect of their captors brutal strength.

"This is boring!" cried Hannah. She was lounging around near the Captain. A moment of silence followed until Hermione had a thought.

"Lets bother Draco...again," she said, directing them to the sleeping guard with a jerk of her head. During the past two hours, the bored crew annoyed the poor guard that he was now becoming a bit compulsive.

Lavender perked up at the thought.

Ginny untangled herself and shook Percy awake. He was never one to miss out on torturing Draco. They crew found it to be their way of payback for being captured unaware of their situation. Ginny threw an old button from her ripped shirt.

"Yes!" she cried and when hit Draco right on the nose. Suddenly all the female members of the crew gathered around the jail cell and called to him invitingly,whispering alluring opportunities to him in the hopes that he would want to come over.

It was more torturous for him because he knew his duties. Many times he would turn away and sit down facing away from them, trying to sleep once again, leaving the pirates to burst into loud guffaws.

"How satisfying..."said Neville after hearty laugh. He pulled Hannah into his lap and kissed her head. She giggled and shifted her hands around him. "Now what?"

Blaise smiled in reply. "I've got an idea." She cupped her hands around her mouth and placed her mouth near Ron's ear, whose eyes clouded over at the suggestion.

"That doesn't sound like something -- "

But before he could even finish, Blaise had snaked her arm through the bars, pulled Draco's gun from the holster and drew it to her own shaking hands, her eyes glinting fantastically at finally holding a weapon again.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Blaise! What a good idea!"

She did not think so for long, however, as she saw Blaise lean through the bars and poke the end of the gun to Mohammed's back, reaching also for the keys around his waist.

All of the sudden, Ginny did something not even Lavender could have predicted. 


	7. Chapter VI

HIGH SEAS Part VI

In the blink of an eye, Ginny had gotten up (soaking skirt and all) and threw herself at Blaise, knocking her over and sending a pistol shot through Dean's head. He fell to the floor dead.

Draco instantly was up and sputtering indignantly.

"DEAN!" Shrieked Hannah, taking his cold head in her hands. "You horrible bitch, how could you?"

"What are you doing!" Lavender cried angrily, pulling Ginny off of Blaise. "That was our one chance to escape! Now look what you have done! Oh and Dean! He's dead!"

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Why?" Draco persisted.

"I-I just didnt think anyone else ought to die," Ginny said quickly, her face turning red. She averted her eyes.

"That isn't very piratey of you," Draco said simply. Ginny turned even redder.

"In fact it was downright dumb," Hermione frowned, standing up and scowling down at Ginny. "You killed one more person, you stupid girl! Dean!"

"Hello! I still have a gun!" Blaise pointed out angrily, aiming it at his chest. She was beginning to get very frustrated and upset, being claustrophobic as she was.

Draco thought for a minute. "To tell you the truth," he began in his usual lethargic manner. "That was pretty noble of you. Do you want to go free?"

Hermione blinked at Draco and watched as he swayed from side to side. A wide grin split across her face. "Private Malfoy, are you DRUNK?"

Ron flicked his nail absentmindedly at the empty bottle of coconut rum. His smirk widened as he saw Draco lean against the wall to brace himself. "Why yes, I do believe he is."

"Why Draco, we would like to be ... free," Luna said slowly and raspily. Ginny and Cho had a very hard time controlling their laughter.

"And we would appreciate it," Luna continued, putting one hand in her butt pocket and another running up and down the bars of the cell, "If you would find us a way ... to get out of here? Do you think you could do that, Draco?"

Draco stuttered indignantly, his face getting bright red as he watched Luna.

"Please, Draco?" Luna said even softer and huskier. "For me?" She cocked her head, crossed her legs and began playing with her hair; twirling it around her fingers and braiding it slowly.

"Yes! Yes! Just go away!" Draco slurred angrily, thinking of his girlfriend at home and angry that Luna had tried to defile his reputation and seduce him.

"You should be ashamed," he muttered to himself, his mind still on his girlfriend at home, as he was unlocking the cell door. "Vehy, vehy ashamed you should be," he continued repeating to himself as he watched the captives crawl through the latchdoor.

As soon as it was shut tight, Draco sunk to the floor again, still muttering "vehy, vehy ashamed..." to himself until he had fallen fast asleep.

As soon as they were above deck, Hermione and Ginny burst into fits of giggles and Luna turned very red. She adjusted her hair, smoothed it, and put it under her ratty bandana again.

"Shhh," Percy laughed with them until he saw Ron motioning for them to be quiet. He thought for a moment. "How are we going to go about doing this? We're too far from shore to let a stolen rowboat taken us to safety, and they could easily overtake us again."

"You're right," Ron nodded, peering his scruffy head out from behind a barrel and looking at Theodore's turned back in a particularly devious manner. "Which is why," he smiled, turning around to face his crew. "We're taking over the ship. Now when I give the signaldo whatever you want. Hit them, shoot them, whatever. Just get rid of them."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!"Lavender whispered to Ginny, still a bit red in the face, who nodded in agreement. Since everyone was above deck and simply lounging around it would be easier to take over.

"Come on, lets find a better hiding place," Lavender whispered, pulling Ginny, Cho and Hannah along with her behind barrels. Their postioning was not at all the best as they were only a row of barrels right behind Pansy and Jasmine who were feasting on bits of bread and laughing at what was going to happen to the pirates below them. Hannah was a bit confused tugged on Lavender's shirt.

"So..how are we taking over? They might escape from the prisons if we lock them in there." She said, looking upset.

Lavender turned to her with a malicious grin. "We're gonna kill them all." 

She turned back to look for Ron and waited. And waited and waited. And they waited for almost a half hour before Ron finally lifted up three fingers, dropped two and added four. It was complicated but that was what he liked.

Neville took a deep breath and held his newly reclaimed sword in his hand. It was already damp with red blood of Crabbe on his way back out of the storeroom.

He ran his hand deftly over the silver blade. The metal was cold under his fingers. Padma pushed his shoulder a little to get his attention, setting her pistol to fire quicker. Ron gave the signal and they lept from behind their hiding place together. Padma's first shot killed Colin, and she snatched Neville's sword, running it across Colin's neck just to make sure.

Taking his sword back, Neville quietly killed Goyle from behind, jabbing his sword into his back and cracking Goyle's spine in 3 deft movements.

Hermione, unaccustomed to fighting and more used to planning, was sitting on a barrel with her knees up to her chest as she watched the violence quietly unfold.

Realizing that there was a rattling over to her left from the cell blockade below, Hermione sat on the trapdoor and locked it so that Draco could not get back out again.

Ginny was breathing shakily, her sword had already taken the life of Mary Sue and Rebecca. It filled her with a malicious feeling to keep going, and she, along with Lavender, did battle with Terry and Harry at the very edge of the boat.

Terry was tossed overboard, but Lavender had not the heart to kill Harry, and instead wrestled her into the empty captain's quarters and stood at the door guarding it safely.

Ron and Percy were in their stride and had killed four people already: Jasmine, Jasmine Green, some random Slytherin, and Pansy - the planmaker, two cabingirls, and the last canon manager. Giving a maniac war yell, Ron threw himself at Theodore, who suddenly turned around and blocked him fiercely.

Not expecting a fight, Ron tried to regain his senses - but too late, for Theodore had already given him a sharp cut across the arm. Furious, Hermione grabbed a British pistol off of Pansy's body and ran to his aid. She tried to figure out how to load and ready the gun as she ran.

On her way up the stairs she passed Percy carrying a very very dead Hannah. Unfortunately, Colin had been eating a banana about an hour beforehand. Percy slipped on the banana peel of Colin's and slipped overboard, Hannah still in his arms.

Hermione frowned. That was weird.

Ron was growing impatient in his duel. Theodore was good, this was true, but he was trying too hard. If he played his cards right, Ron knew that he might be able to tire Theodore out enough for him to make a wrong move and be killed.

All at the same instant, 12:00:01 in the afternoon, two things happened around the ship. A gunshot was heard from behind Ron, and his dueling partner fell dead where he stood. Draco escaped from the trapdoor, and Harry broke through the glass on the captain's cabin door, knocking Lavender unconscious.

Cho had just turned around to see Hermione whirl by and Lavender slumped to the ground in a heap. Cho reached out to carry her to Luna.

Just as Cho had gotten under Lavender, Draco was wobbling over to help his comrades. Even if he was drunk he could still kill any of them.

Thinking fast, Cho stuck out her foot. Draco tripped and fell. He didn't move. But to make sure he was out, she kicked him and rolled him over. Suddenly he was up and had a gun aimed it at Cho's head. Try as she might she could not get away from him because of Lavender pinning her down.

"Your not gointa get away with thaat," Draco said, loading the gun as he spoke. "Now-"

Ginny was calling out to Lavender. She had good news for her. As she was running by, Ginny bumped into Fleur, one of the canon managers. They fought with swords, blocking and slashing until Fleur had tired. Ginny, realizing it was her chance to win stabbed Fleur straight through the heart and pushed her overboard.

Now Ginny was really pumped, ready to kill anyone who got in her way, but when she found Lavender, Ginny was none to thrilled. Draco had a gun to Cho who was carrying a fallen Lavender.

Rage coursed through her and suddenly she had jumped on top of him, her left arm choking him and her right had a gun pressed against temple. Draco grabbed at her arm and tried to shake her off by standing up. Draco lost his balance, and they tumbled down the stairs.

Furious at Draco for daring to attack both Cho and Lavender, Ginny let out a howl of anger and, brushing her thick black hair into her bandana, started kicking him and wrestling with him to the side of the ship.

As soon as she took a breather, she realized what position she was in. Her fingernails had dirt crusted underneath them, and both were gripped around Draco's neck, forcing him over the edge of the ship. Draco's face was turning red and he could hardly breathe.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes for a brief moment. Her eyes then flicked to her hands around his neck. Then to his face. She threw her hands off of him with a look of disgust.

Draco looked relieved. He tried to bend down and regain his breath, thinking that he would escape.

But in one instant, Ginny had turned around again and kicked him into the waves. 


End file.
